


Significativo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxious Charles, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Talking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] Erik lleva a Charles a conocer a Edie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Significativo

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de X-Men: First Class pertenecen a Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Matthew Vaughn, Gregory Goodman, Marvel Comics, 20th Century Fox y Marvel Entertainment; son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Erik detuvo su auto detrás de una hilera de vehículos esperando el cambio de luces en el semáforo. Flexionó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y bostezó. El zumbido del radio encendido no había sido suficiente para mantenerlo animado y sospechaba que el clima lluvioso no estaba ayudando. A su lado, Charles rehízo su corbata por quinta vez.

—Deja eso, Charles —bufó Erik, incómodo ante el siseo de la elegante tela alrededor del cuello de su novio—. Te ves perfecto, como siempre, y no creo que mi madre se fije demasiado en lo que llevas puesto.

—Sí, pero… —se quejó el hombre, con los dedos temblando al hacer nuevamente el nudo de su corbata.

Erik suspiró. El semáforo cambió de luz, así que regresó sus manos al volante y pisó los pedales; su auto se deslizó dócilmente por la calle.

Charles estiró la mano para presionar los botones del radio y sintonizar una frecuencia diferente. Odiaba escuchar las noticias en el auto. Sintonizó una programación con música salsa.

—Probablemente se fije en lo bonito que es tu cabello (y en lo largo que lo llevas) y en tu manera de sonreír. Dirá que eres muy guapo y educado y que es una absoluta fortuna haberte encontrado —murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras estaban logrando que Charles se ruborizara—. Podrías estar usando un conjunto de payaso de circo, pero aún así, no te lo echará en cara, al contrario, le encantarás.  

Charles inhaló profundo y liberó el oxígeno robado por medio de su boca. Estaba nervioso: las manos le estaban temblando y una capa espesa de sudor le cubría el rostro entero. Sabía que no había necesidad de tanta ansiedad, pero llevaba un año saliendo con Erik y esa sería la primera vez que se encontraría con su madre, Edie, que para Erik era muy importante. Charles deseaba poder darle la mejor de las impresiones.

Se removió en su asiento, sintiéndose muy incómodo.

—¿Estás seguro de que seré incapaz de decir o hacer algo que la obligue a odiarme por el resto de mi miserable vida y te exija que te alejes de mí? —preguntó, viendo eso como una muy viable posibilidad, aunque en el fondo sabía que sólo estaba siendo un poco loco.

Para su sorpresa, Erik se echó a reír. Charles se sintió reconfortado por ese mero sonido, hermoso y lleno de calidez.

—Ella sería capaz de aconsejarte que te alejes de mí, por tu seguridad, antes que exigirme que te aparte de mi lado, Charles, porque sabe que te amo —explicó, con toda la seguridad del mundo en sus palabras— y que no hay poder en la tierra capaz de separarnos, así que déjate de niñerías estúpidas, ¿quieres?

En el rostro de Charles se dibujó una sonrisa y, la siguiente vez que el auto se detuvo en un crucero, se apresuró a tomar a Erik del cuello para plantarle un largo, húmedo e invasivo beso en los labios.

—Yo también te amo, cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
